Kyo Sarutobi
This article is under construction. :"If you see the eyes, it's already too late." - Urahara Kisuke Kyo Sarutobi (猿飛京) is a former Shinigami Lieutenant of the 11th Division. He is currently residing in a house in Soul Society, just outside of Seireitei. He is the main character in the Lost Souls saga. Background Kyo is rumored to have been an orphan and adopted into the famous Sarutobi clan. His father, Kenshin Sarutobi, was the former Kenpachi and Captain of the 11th Division, until one day, Zaraki Kenpachi slaughtered him infront of 200 people, including Kyo, thus becoming the new Captain of the 11th Division. This led Kyo on a path of revenge. The day after Kyo graduated from the Shinigami Academy, he challenged Zaraki Kenpachi to a deathmatch infront of 200 people, which was the way that Kenpachi got to be the Captain of the 11th Division. In the fight, he almost got killed with 2 strikes from Kenpachi's blade. He lay on the ground, almost dead, however then, the Hollow inside him started to manifest, as his Zanpakuto was not usual. The Hollow fully took over Kyo, regenerating all injuries that Kyo had. He was going to attack Kenpachi, when the Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai-Shigekuni decided that he was too dangerous, not only to Kenpachi, but also to the 200 people around him. As a result of this, he quickly Shunpo'd to him. used a high-level Bakudo to seal his Hollow and send Kyo himself to outside Seireitei. Kyo quickly got himself a house and hid his Zanpakuto in a cupboard (which surprisingly, even despite the high-level Bakudo used by Yamamoto, stayed in his posession). He trained every day with it, in a secret forest behind Seireitei. He learned Shikai in the process and is currently trying to master other Shinigami powers. Appearance Kyo currently has short black hair and red eyes. Before getting expelled from Seireitei, he had long black hair in a ponytail and he wore a sleeveless Shinigami attire. Now, he wears a long-sleeved Shinigami attire with a white stripe and markings on the edges near his chest. Synopsis Soul Society Break-in Kyo has been training for years now, and has mastered Shikai. He now leaves his house, possibly the last time ever. He has with him only his Zanpakuto and a tent (since you do not get hungry or thirsty in Soul Society, you do not need food or liquid). Then, he walks towards the entrance of the Seireitei. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyo has shown much talent in the Soul Society Brazilian Jiu-jitsu equivalent martial art, up to the point of choking a Lieutenant out with a gogoplata. Expert Shunpo User: He has been shown outspeeding Kuchiki Byakuya, who is said to be one of the fastest Shinigami in all of Seireitei. Overwhelming Reiatsu: While his reiatsu may not be extremely strong such as Zaraki Kenpachi's, his reiatsu is enough to choke most low-level Shinigami. Intermediate Battle Strategist: He has been shown planning battles, finding out the opponent's weak spot and exploiting it, however, when he is in rage or excitement, he usually goes into the battle head-on. Excellent Swordsmanship: He is very proficient in swordsmanship. Even when fighting against an experienced swordsman like Kenpachi Zaraki, he could counter-attack easily. Proficient Kido User: He kept this hidden back in his time in the 11th Division, however he is a proficient Kido user, able to execute high-level kido up to Kido 88: Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho. Zanpakutō Jinpū (神風) is the name of Kyo's Zanpakutō. When manifested, it resembles a white version of Kyo with short-long hair and a white coat resembling a Shinigami attire with the coat endlessly turning into reiatsu under it (also resembling Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu). When sealed, it looks like a normal katana, with a cross-like golden tsuba and a golden handle. The sheath is dark blue. Mizuchi: He can use a weak version of Mizuchi in this form. Mizuchi is a crescent golden reiatsu blast with orange-red outlines. *'Shikai:' Jinpū is released by the command: Kill all enemies. When Kyo releases it, he first makes the Zanpakuto glow his reiatsu color - golden with reddish-orange outlines by holding the sword horizontally in front of him with the blade of the sword upwards. He then places 2 fingers on the side of the Zanpakuto, which makes them and a small part of the blade glow and drags them until the end, which makes the blade fully glow. Then, he announces the command and his Shikai activates. This article is under construction